Seas and Clouds
by Cameal Lawrence
Summary: Honoka was looking for adventure. Hissouri was looking for her long lost friend. Rated for Language, and romantic scenes. Naruto AU, Pirates. On temporary Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

Seas and Clouds,

An akatsuki fanfiction.

Chapter 1: Goodbyes

Honoka woke up that morning to find the sun just rising. Today was the day she would make the journey to Iwagakure by boat. Her father was a representative of the nation of Konoha.

The nations were going to have a meeting in Iwagakure about the latest Pirate troubles. Not just the Infamous Akatsuki, but Sound was becoming a big problem as well.

Most of the Time just the representative would go, but Honoka is going to take her father's place when he retired.

Slowly the 18 year old got out of bed. She slid out of her nightgown and into a plain dress for the trip. She did her hair up in a low messy bun, and quickly put on her black boots. Even though she is told not to, she wore the boots anyways.

Next, she put on her locket that had her best friend in it. They had known each other since they were little. The dark haired girl had disappeared when they were both 15 she hasn't been seen ever since.

Time passed by and Honoka finally decided to go down stairs. Her curly dirty blonde hair flew up as she decided to glide down the railing.

"Honoka do not slide down the railing!" Her mother yelled. She was a very tall built woman, she had yellow blonde hair with electric blue eyes.

"Sorry Mother…" The Younger said sheepishly as if she was a scared puppy.

"Honestly child you are going to be representing this great land one day and you can't even walk down stairs right!" Her mother scolded as she walked up to her daughter.

"Saria leave the poor girl be, she's leaving after the suns at its most high." Honoka's father said to her mother. He was a well built man wearing a white wig that covered his mousy brown hair. "Honoka you should go say your goodbyes now before we set off."

Honoka looked away as her mother walked toward her. She gave her a slight peck on the forehead before heading off to help her pack.

"Yes father." Honoka replied as she ran out the door.

* * *

><p>For what seemed like hours Honoka had been saying goodbye to all her friends in konoha.<p>

But, the last would be the hardest. The teen girl wandered into the small bakery. The smells of fresh baked pies and bread engulfed her nostrils as she rang the small bell on the counter.

"Ahh Honoka dear haven't seen you in awhile Sesushi is in the back if you wish to speak with him." The baker said as he cleaned off his flour covered hands.

"Thank you." Honoka said cheerfully as she retreated to the back of the shop.

Sesushi is Honoka's lover, but they had both agreed to not date anymore for the time being. This was because just in case Honoka died by pirates she did not want Sesushi to not know and be lonely. It was very complicated but their relationship was somewhat awkward.

"Sesushi?" Honoka said as she peeked around the corner only to be engulfed in a hug.

"Honoka? Are you leaving already?" Sesushi asked as he put the smaller girl down. Honoka stood at about 5.8" so the Bakers son had to be at least 5.11" to make her feel small.

"Yes Sesushi I am sure we are to descend today just after the sun is at its peak." She replied as she sat on a sack of flours.

"Well, before you leave could I have one more goodbye kiss?" He ask as he sat practically close to her.

The girl seemed to think about this for a moment. She then shrugged her shoulders and turned her head to the teenage boy next to her. "Well, this is goodbye for about 9 to 12 months."

Honoka pressed her lips on to his as her body-changed position to she could get a better angle. He put his hand on her side as she laced her fingers in his hair. Then just as quick as it happened she pulled away.

Honoka got up from her seat on the flour sack and went in the doorway. She looked back and waved her hand. "Goodbye for now Sesushi." She said as she exited the bakery and headed to her estate.

It was now 1 o'clock and Honoka was rushing out of her house not even bothering to wave goodbye. Of course she knew they wouldn't leave without her but, she didn't want to keep them waiting for her.

* * *

><p>Honoka had just arrived as they were pulling down the sails. She gathered most of her belongings and placed them in her cabin.<p>

It was not until she heard the captain's yells did she look out her small window. She didn't want to come out or she might hesitate on leaving with her father. Sometimes his trips lasted 2 years depending on the weather, and the place.

Honoka soon found herself writing in her journal to pass the time, she couldn't risk her leaving the ship, she had already bailed once before.

_Dear Journal,_

_I know by now we are on our way to Iwagakure to discuss the pirate related casualties. I also know of the pirate activity in the area. I pray to Kami that we do not run into such a thing. _

_I can hear the rushing water now; we are going father and father from the shore. I say, "This is it" to myself so many times. No turning back now. _

_May 23, 1799_

Honoka closed her Journal hiding it in the desk.

* * *

><p>2 weeks later<p>

The wind blew on the ships sails forcing the ship to adjust its self. A girl about 17 about to be 18 stood at the edge of the ship. Her short jet-black hair blew lightly in the wind, as the boat sailed towards Iwagakure.

Of course, it would be about a month or so before they would arrive in the earthy town but the woman was as eager as ever. Two of their men were sent there to do some recon, and it was always fun to cause chaos in the paranoid place.

The woman turned around running her fingers through her short hair, and sighing tiredly.

"I wonder how Honoka has been." The young girl thought as she retreated to her cabin. I haven't see her in over 3 years, I wonder if she has become representative yet.

"You really shouldn't be up on deck this late at night Hissouri, without rest one cannot function well." Said girl turned around to see the person who approached her.

She nodded as she walked up to the man behind her. "I appreciate your concern, but you should know I find sleep hard when something is on my mind." She replied.

"Hm, don't worry lass I'm sure they'll be alright, Deidara, and Sasori are smart men." He explained to the worried pirateiss.

"Those two are who I am not worried about, I'm thinking about an old friend I left many years ago. I wish to see her again, but sadly, she's in the higher ups of konoha, representative's daughter." Hissouri snickered, as she passed the man .

"I'm sure if Leader would her about her he could make an exception." He said retreating to his own cabin.

"If only that were true," Hissouri sighed. "You wait Honoka, I'll find you yet."

* * *

><p>1 months later<p>

The ship was about a week away from Iwa now, nothing had happened much to their surprise. No, it was a very quiet trip.

"The sky is a darker blue then it was before" Honoka thought to herself as she stepped out of the cabin areas. The teen looked into the distance to find swirling clouds forming odd shapes. "How strange" She thought as she stood at the edge.

Then there was thunder. Nothing else just thunder, no lightening no rain at all. "This is getting even stranger," she whispered to herself.

Finally the rain came, it came with waves, waves the size of the meetinghouse. Honoka held onto the side of the boat as the waves and rain bombarded the small travel boat. Her vision blurred as she tried to get away from the edge.

"Honoka!" she heard her father call numerous times. "Honoka!" She tired running towards the voice. This was chaos, she couldn't stand without slipping from the water on the deck, or falling from the impacting waves.

"Father Help me!" Honoka yelled in a panic, and just like that, everything was dark blue. She felt herself struggling from the wave's currents. The Young girl struggled desperately to grab onto a small piece of rubble from the tipped over boat. "Father!" she called out numerous times without an answer.

Surely, her father wasn't dead was he? Honoka struggled more as she tried to keep above the water's waves, and stay on the floating rubble.

She looked up, the raining pounding on her body, and the waves crashing into to her. "Father!" she called one last time before a large wave knocked her under. Then everything went black.

* * *

><p>End of Chapter one hope you like it :D Hopefully it didn't go to fast Review so I can make it better :3<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Discovered

There was a light, a small light, a glimmer really. Then it became dark again. Then the light appeared once more much brighter then the first time. Then the dark fought back to it, and it was black. The light decided to fight back and regained control it got brighter. Once more it turned to black as the darkness took over. Then the light appeared full force.

Slowly, and shakily Honoka opened her eyes, unsure of where she was or how she was alive. The 18 year old was pretty sure her lungs had collapsed from the pressure of the water. But, for some off reason here she was, lying on a strangers bed.

She looked around slowly taking in every detail of this mysterious place. There was multiple shelves that were on the right of the room, to her left was a study desk, it was empty. She sat in a hammock like bed that is strung from the ceiling by ropes. The room looked to be empty of any personal belongings what so ever.

"Where am I?" She thought as her head turned from left to right.

"You're alive I see" Honoka's whole body turned around at that point. Her eyes dilated and her heart raced. However, her body remained frozen, this was something she never experience, pure fear.

The man chuckled and then came into the light. His hair was long and black; he had snake yellow eyes with purple lines that looked liked curved triangles. They were on each side of his nose connecting to each eye.

He was skinny but wore tan jacket with multiply jewelry, his grey boots went up to about his knees, and his tan pants are tucked into them. A purple like rope hung around his waist, making the captive girl wonder what it's purpose is. He had an earring on his ear that was indescribably different. As he stepped into the light his white skin gleamed making Honoka squint her eyes and wince a bit. His white undershirt matched his skin almost perfectly. Only one word came to her mind "snake".

"Oh come on now deary you shouldn't treat your rescuer like a murderer would you." His voice dripped with evil.

"Orochimaru…" The young girl mumbled unconsciously. Of course, the man is well known for being a brutal and sadistic killer across the nations. He never did leave people with mercy, He would kill their family slowly either so they would suffer, or kill you slowly so you could suffer. Yes, he was not a nice man and this explains Honoka's fear.

"This is your room and here is a change of clothes..." He chuckled at the shocked look on her face. "Make yourself at home we land in Iwagakure in 3 days." Orochimaru then proceed to leave.

Honoka was shocked; the man seemed calm for a killer. Maybe he was just buttering her up so he could kill her later. Nevertheless, he did save her life after all; maybe she should hang around these guys for a bit, maybe even get plans on their next raid.

She turned to look at the clothes that were laying neatly on the bed stand. Honoka examined the clothing, and put on each article slowly. She was waiting for her sanity to return.

Honoka looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a white v-neck shirt with a black unbuttoned vest that went just under her ribcage. On top of that was a blackish-navy-blue long jacket that reached to mid-thigh. She had a three brown belts one with gold lining on one, they held weapons and other packs.

Honoka spun in a circle to make sure everything was in place. She ruffled the gray pants that tucked into her brown and black boots that had various straps on them. For the last touch, she put her hair in a low messy bun showing off her curly hair and a blue and white striped bandana over it.

The girl sighed her life was about take a whole new turn.

* * *

><p>"You must be Honoka, Names Kabuto." Honoka had just been walking down the hallways of the bedrooms when the man approached her. He had silver hair but, did not look like he was any older then her. He held his hand out stretched to her.<p>

"I'd say my name but, it seems you already know it." She replied taking his hand and shaking it.

This man looked very strange for a pirate….at least that what the she pirate thought. He wore a purple jacket with a gray shirt that went to his neck. He wore various belts that had multiple swords attached to them. His pants were the same purple color, and his boots were black. However, the one thing that made his stand out was his rather large rounded glasses.

Kabuto raised one eyebrow at her. "Oh I'm sorry I am staring." Honoka said as she looked away.

"It's alright," He said giving her a small smile "A lot of people do that when they see me."

"I guess I'll see you around then Kabuto." The girl said as she walked out onto the deck.

"Yes you will." Kabuto said almost not audible.

* * *

><p>It had been the first day Honoka was on this ship, she planned on finding Orochimaru and asking him herself on how he found her but, the man had taken the liberty in inviting her to dinner that night in his cabin.<p>

Finally she had found his cabin, it was at the end of the cabin hallway. Honoka knocked on the door and heard a muffled "Enter" from behind it.

She opened the door slowly.

"Ahh Honoka dear have a seat please." The pirate captain said as he gestured to the chair across from him.

Honoka sat down on the chair across from Orochimaru. She had to admit she didn't plan on eating until he ate yes, she is that paranoid.

"Honoka, why are you not eating?" He asked curiously.

Honoka looked away. "I find it hard to trust pirates." She scowled.

Orochimaru chuckled at her. "If it makes you feel better I'll try the food first." He said taking a bit into a bright green apple and sipping on the rum.

The girl glared at him suspiciously. "Why did you save me? Surely you must have a purpose for not letting me die or killing me yourself."

"I have no purpose neither a point in to why my crew and I have saved thy. But, I do require compensation m'lady your name is quite famous around here." He chuckled sinisterly.

Honoka hid a smirk as she bit into a piece of meat in front of her. At least the food wasn't poisoned, so she was safe for now. If these pirates wanted to ransom her, she was not going down without a fight. Honoka loved the sea, and being so free, but she wasn't going to let these pirates get money out of her.

The dirty blonde haired girl took another bite of meat, and slowly nodded her head in understanding. "So, you're going to ransom me for who know what amount of shillings. Smart Idea, captain I am impressed." She lied.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Journal,<em>

_We are nearing Iwagakure, only a few more hours and we'll be there. Although I haven't come up with a plan yet I'm sure I'll think of one._

_September 30, 1799_

* * *

><p>Honoka groaned as Orochimaru's henchmen lead her off the boat. Of course, she was not to be let out of their sights. Honoka still had no plan as to how to escape their grasp but, all she needed was to get the attention of someone official.<p>

"Ouch…" the young woman mumbled under her breath as one of the pirates tugged on her arm roughly. She looked up to see the onyx eyes of Uchiha Sasuke, A rouge pirate from the leaf. Honoka glared at him as he sat her down next to him as Orochimaru went off to converse.

Honoka held a scowl on her face not that it was seen over the overly large hat tilted to cover her face. She moved to stand up but, was stopped but an arm gripping her wrist painfully.

"Were do you think you are going." He snarled at her standing up trying to intimidate her. Still It did not help she was taller than him.

"Bathroom unless you'd like to accompany me I suggest you release my hand." The older woman growled back. Reluctantly he let go of her hand.

"If you are not back in five minutes, don't think I won't come after you." He said sharply.

"You'd enjoy that wouldn't you?" Honoka teased as she walked towards the bathroom

"Very much so…" The Pirate man snickered. Honoka left with a disgusted face before walking into the door.

* * *

><p>Itachi smirked as he saw the young woman banter back with his brother. He was pretty sure the female was Hissouri's lost friend she had mentioned a month ago. Itachi walked back to their table in the corner, most of the Akatuski wasn't here to meet up with Sasori, and Deidara.<p>

Usually it would be Kisame who'd be his partner, but Hissouri had insisted to come. The romantic relationship between her and the puppeteer did not go unnoticed.

The others at the table nodded their heads acknowledging his presence. "Orochimaru is here, he seems to have company with him." The older Uchiha said taking a seat next to the Blonde man.

"Humph, Orochimaru knows he is not welcome in this territory I wonder why he's here in the first place." Sasori contemplated.

"Hissouri I think he might have something that interests you." Itachi said addressing the dark haired female sitting next to the red headed pirate.

"Really how so?" She questioned wanting to know how the snake pirate could be involved with her.

"He has Honoka."

* * *

><p>Dun dun dun! Hah cliffhanger, oh and I have a question for you all..<p>

If you would like to insert your OC into this story you may, all I need is a revies of her/his personality, where they dwell from romatic interests, and description, you can go to my deviantart account if you like and give me a picture as well

Please review so I can become an accomplished writer.


	3. Chapter 3

Chpt 3: Planning

I do not own naruto or the akatsuki or the character concept. I only own my OC's

* * *

><p>Hissouri didn't know what to think but, if it wasn't for Sasori's arm holding her down she's be up already. "H-how?" she questioned.<p>

Everyone at the table was shocked none of them has ever heard Hissouri stutter. Itachi shook his head getting rid of the initial shock. "Orochimaru must be holding her captive for a ransom."

"I've heard some of the local gossip un. That konoha's representative's daughter went missing after their ship wrecked during the heavy storm a while ago hmm." Deidara commented making sure not many people could hear.

Hissouri giggled lightly. "Honoka is probably going to try to escape him. For as long as I've know her she's never liked being in a ransom, damsel in distress position." Sasori look at her confused about her sudden mood change.

"Brat, what else did you find out?" Deidara looked up obviously distracted by some of the woman.

"Huh? Oh…I was also able find out that her younger sister un, the one married to the Kazekage of Suna, has also sent out a search party for her hmm."

"Wow, never thought information could travel so fast, even Akemi wants to find her." Hissouri commented.

Itachi glanced over towards the bathroom once more to see his brother standing next to bathroom door. He looked utterly pissed, which made Itachi want to laugh at this. He ignored the conversation between the others, and got up making sure he alerted the others.

"Be careful since your brother still wants to kill you yeah." Deidara commented.

"Hn." Was all he replied before walking off to keep an eye on the woman.

* * *

><p>Honoka washed her face careful not to take her hat off. She didn't want to go back outside but, the real problem is Honoka didn't have a plan. Of course, she was going to attempt to sneak out the window.<p>

"Apparently there are no windows in this god forsaken place!" She thought angrily. The cool water making her more and more alert as time went by. Of course if she could find a way to sneak around the pirate currently searching for her that might work.

Honoka walked toward the exit of the bathroom. She slide the door open a crack so she could peer out. Unbenounced to Honoka though Sasuke was still keeping a close eye on her. She stumbled forward when someone moved the door more open. Her hand going to her hat to keep her face covered.

She looked up into a pair of charcoal eyes, except these were different. "Itachi…" The curly haired girl heard sasuke growl.

Itachi turned his gaze away from Honoka and glared at his brother. "Sasuke… long time no see but, now is not the time."

Sasuke glared, "Itachi, I will kill you." He growled reaching for his weapon. Honoka's eye grew wide as she prepared to back away from the battle, which was almost inevitable.

"Sasuke, now… now, don't be hasty leave your brother be now is not the time to kill itachi." A Voice said from behind the younger uchiha. Sasuke stopped in reaching for his sword and froze, almost glaring behind him.

"Orochimaru…" Itachi smirked.

"Itachi, I see you have found our newest addition, and your brother. You best be refraining from conversing with either of them," Orochimaru started before grabbing honoka's arm and pulling her toward Sasuke and him. "I know she is something of worth to you or you would have not made the effort into coming to get her and risk facing your brother. I'm warning you Akatsuki, you try anything and the girl is dead."

Honoka's eye went wide as she looked up at the older Uchiha, what the akatsuki could want from her she didn't know. All she knew is that if they tried she was a dead woman, and they would ruin any chance she had of escaping.

Orochimaru lead his protégé and captive back to the ship, the rest of the crew following closely behind. Honoka and Sasuke followed the captain to the deck. "Sasuke escort Honoka to her cabin and lock her in there for the time being. Sasuke nodded and lead said girl to her room.

* * *

><p><em>Dear journal,<em>

_I find it hard to find out what the akatsuki pirates must want from me. Still I have yet to come up with a plan, but I might as well take advantage of the ship being docked. Most of the crew has gone on land to get drunk and party, or pay some of the local whores. Later I will find a way to get out of this locked room, after I have something to eat._

* * *

><p>Hissouri glared, as Orochimaru left with the woman she suspected was her long lost friend.<p>

"We should go back to the ship we'll be leaving at noon." Itachi said as he walked back towards the table.

The others nodded, and followed him out the door, Sasori and Hissouri following close behind.

"Damn it…" Hissouri muttered.

"We'll retrieve her soon enough I've known him long enough to figure out what he's up to." Sasori said trying to comfort the angered woman pirate.

"That damned snack pirate angers me un." Deidara commented waiting for them to board the ship.

Hissouri snickered as they all stood on the ship's deck. "I remember the first time he saw you deidara, he thought you were a woman."

"And he thought you were a very feminine man Hissouri hmm." Deidara mumbled under his breath. Hissouri glared at the blonde pirate before throwing a knife nearly missing his face cutting some of his hair.

Deidara glared at her again but backed off when he caught sasori's death glare hanging on him. Sasori smirked at Deidara's reaction.

"When are we leaving Iwagakure?" One of the pirates; Kisame questioned no one in particular.

"In a week or two, our suppler is having difficulties contacting us." Pein said entering the scene. The rest of the crew nodded in understanding as most prepared to head to bed.

Deidara groaned as he began his way to the ship's bow. "I'm already Iwa's most wanted man just being in the dock of this place puts me at risk." He grumbled some more before Hissouri found it hard to hear him.

"The Brats' always whining when we're in or anywhere near Iwagakure, "Sasori commented before brushing past the dark haired piratetiss.

Hissouri turned to follow before Someone caught her arm dragging her away and onto the deck of the boat.

"Itachi?" She questioned the dark haired man raising a suspicious eyebrow.

"I would like to have a word with you." He said calmly. "I can help you free Honoka from Orochimaru's grasp. " Itachi smirked he might just be able to free his brother as well.

"How so? Last time I checked Orochimaru threatened her life if we even tried to attempt a rescue." Itachi smirked at her statement it was exactly what he expected her to say. He fought a smirk threatening to form.

"That's why we are the Akatsuki Stealth is our specialty." He commented before a smirk broke through his stoic expression, there was a spark in his eye that gave his plan away.

Hissouri gave him a knowing look before both parted, she couldn't help but be excited for the next day.

* * *

><p>Thanks for the reviews hopefully I can continue to grow better in writing and don't worry there is no hissouriXItachi pairing she's more into Sasori mwuahahah!<p>

Anyways goodbye read reread review


End file.
